Home Before Dark
by sheppardlover928
Summary: John accompanies Ronon to a picturesque planet where they find trouble.
1. Chapter 1

The usual disclaimers apply. published for entertainment only.

HOME BEFORE DARK

Chapter one

John looked out over the landscape looming before him. Bright blue water, magnificent evergreens, purple mountains framing the background and a deep blue cloudless sky.

"So, why didn't you ever mention this place before?"

Ronon looked up from adjusting the load in his backpack.

"Timing hasn't been right. I was only here for a few hours."

John turned around to face his friend. "Really?! A paradise like this? I would think it would be a great place to hang out for awhile.' He paused for a moment, wondering what made his friend leave this place so quickly..

"Wraith caught up to you that quick here?"

Ronon looked up. "No—-this place...this place was used by my people for hunting small game, survivalist training—-no one ever stayed. Never heard of Wraith ever coming here before I was a runner. They followed me here, but it was getting near dusk. I heard the dart, then nothing. Guess they left. I didnt stick around to find out.

John frowned, wondering why such a beautiful place would be so under-used, unpopulated and virtually forgotten...and the Wraith had left before hunting Ronon down. All scans indicated that it was uninhabited by humanoid forms, mostly only smaller wildlife signatures were present. Weird.

"Please don't tell me there's some deadly animal...monster thingy that eats anyone that comes across its path...".

John waited for an answer, dread replacing wonder and curiosity every second that passed, his question unanswered.

Ronon winced. "It's rumored that this place is haunted. At nightfall, when the two moons appear, those that have died here roam the woods, preying on anyone unfortunate enough to be here after dark."

John looked skeptical, but then again...this was the Pegasus Galaxy. "And...you believe this ?"

Ronon looked at him. "No reason not to. When I was a kid, a training team of 20 soldiers came here. They split up to hone their survivalist skills. One group went pretty far out when two soldiers got hurt falling down a ravine. By the time they were pulled out, it was dusk. They radioed that they would need to bunk down for the night, insisting the other group head back to Sateda. The next day, no one came back through the gate. Soldiers were sent back to look for them. A camp was found, all their equipment but no signs of the soldiers. It was like they just vanished. The rescue group were too spooked, left all the gear behind."

John was still skeptical. " Wraith?"

"Nope, no sign of Wraith...no bodies fed on...just nothing...no clues. After that, it was forbidden for anyone else to come here, day or night."

John looked around frowning . "Hmmmm...it's safe during the day though, right?"

"As long as we don't stay past dusk."

"Yeah...right...not past dusk...guess we don't want to push our luck and test the folklore...". John looked around. "Shame though...this really is a beautiful place and would make a great alpha site."

'Yeah...but never heard of anyone ever coming back home after dark...it's been a long time though." Ronon looked at John challengingly.

"Huh? Uh...not really feeling the challenge...at least not this trip. Maybe McKay can search the database and find out more about this place...maybe something to explain the disappearances."

'Yeah...maybe." Ronon stood, hefting his knapsack onto his back. "We better get going."

John stood and adjusted the strap on his backpack. "Why'd you want to come back here again?"

'One of the disappeared was my Uncle. It was rumored that all the camping equipment and the backpacks were left...the rescue team too spooked to pack it up and bring it back. When I came back here..right before I met you..I tried to find the camp. I didn't have long enough before the Wraith showed up and I had to leave."

"And you need to find this camp, why?"

"My uncle had a scheda—-family keepsake tucked in his backpack. I'm the last of my family. I want it."

John understood. Being the last of his family held a huge responsibility to those who had died. Possessing a family heirloom was a physical remembrance, something he could pass on to his children, if and when that came to be. Now he understood why Ronon had asked him to join him...to help him search for the missing item. He felt honored that Ronon trusted him.

"Okay! Lets get going...wanna be back way before dark so we don't tempt fate, right? Which way, Chief?"

Ronon smiled. He would finally find the camp, get the scheda and get John back to the gate by dark.

TBC

*Scheda is my Satedan for heirloom.


	2. Chapter 2

HOME BEFORE DARK

CHAPTER TWO.

They found the camp hidden between two huge boulders at the base of clifff. The campsite was weather worn but basically undisturbed and it hadn't taken Ronon long to find his Uncle's backpack. Rummaging through the pack, Ronon smiled when he pulled a small package wrapped in a heavy material. He unfolded the wrapping and closed his eyes in silent prayer. When he was done, he handed the piece to John, who had sat quietly watching his friend.

"My grandfather had this crest forged on the birth of his first son...my Uncle. He never got to have another forged before my father was born. He was killed three months before my father was born. Now that everyone is gone, I am its rightful owner."

John looked up at his friend. "I'm glad you found it. I'm sure your family would be proud for you to have it back ."

They spent some time there, Ronon regaling stories of his grandfather, uncle and father. John would have liked to have met the men...thankful that their bravery, courage and wisdom wasn't lost on Ronon.

It was mid-afternoon and it was time to head back. They both stood, solemn in their own thoughts. Ronon said a final Satedan Warrior prayer and they set off back to the Stargate.

"You know, this place really would make a great alpha site. When we get back I'm going to get Rodney to search the database...see if he can find anything about what happens here...at night." John looked back at Ronon, who just shook his head.

'You don't believe in spirits? Not everything has a scientific reason, Sheppard."

"Its not that I don't believe, well...I just think more is going on here than spirits roaming the night. I'm not saying I don't believe...but I do like my cold, hard facts. And, let's pick up the pace...I don't want to find out personally what's going on."

The trip down to find the camp had been fairly quick, having gone downward and across, now that they had to go uphill, it was tougher, taking longer. The sun would be starting to go down soon and John knew if they didn't pick up their pace, they wouldn't make the gate before nightfall.

'We should've started back earlier. I didn't think it would take us this long to make the trip back." John looked over at Ronon doubtfully. "What do you say, Chewie? Think we may have to contend with whatever is out there."

'We can't be more than 3 clicks of rough terrain from the Stargate. If we go up and over this mountain instead of around it we'll save a lot of time."

John looked up the rocky incline. The mountain wasn't huge, more wide than tall, and Ronon was right. They would save a lot of time..precious time they could ill afford if they went around it.

"Well...it's been awhile since I've free-climbed but there looks like there are a lot of hand and foot holds. Pretty steep though.'

"Use to free-climb all the time back on Sateda.' Ronon wasn't worried about his skill level, but he had never done so with his teammate." 'I say we do it." I'll lead."

John smiled. "Lead away!"

Ronon hesitated. "I think we should leave our packs hidden here. We don't need the extra weight."

John considered what Ronon said. The extra weight would be a hindrance, especially for himself. Though he was experienced, it had been some time. They could always come back for the packs.

So they hid the packs behind some bushes, out of sight. Though the Satedan campsite had gone undisturbed for so long, they were now closer to the gate and if anyone did come, they didn't want their packs to be discovered.

Ronon grabbed the scheda from his pack and secured it on his belt with some twine. Now that he had the crest, he wasn't about to leave it behind. Both secured their canteens to their belts too.

"Ready?"

John smiled, this would actually be fun, if they weren't running out of time.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

HOME BEFORE DARK

CHAPTER THREE

John held back, watching Ronon's technique. Ronon easily scaled the rock, finding hand and foot holds easily. John figured he'd need to find his own path since his reach was a bit shorter than Ronon's. It was a bit steep in spots and they had to take care but they made good time and crested the mountain without incident. Both were panting and sweating though they both sported big smiles.

"That was challenging but fun. I miss doing this. Hey, we should build a rock climbing wall on Atlantis!:"

Ronon smiled. "I know plenty of worlds with mountains."

John smiled. "Or that!"

John inspected the few cuts he'd gotten. He took a swig of water from his canteen, then used a little to wash his hands. Man, he thought...I gotta toughen these hands up again.

Ronon looked over and shrugged. "Not too bad, expected you to have worse."

"Hey!" John said indignantly. "I'll have you know these hands have seen their share of rock climbing. They'll toughen up the more I do this."And he was serious about doing this more. Ronon laughed and nodded his head in agreement.

After their short rest period, they were ready for the descent down. It actually would be tougher going down. Though it wasn't as steep on this side, there looked to be more loose rock.

John looked out to see if he could locate the Stargate. He smiled when he could make out the very top. Once down this side, the gate was fairly close.

'Lets get going if we need to be home by dark."

It was rough going even though John could now follow Ronon on his path. Ronon took his time finding secure holds. At some spots they went horizontally where the mountain leveled out before sloping down again. A few times, one or the other stumbled on loose rock but had been able to catch themselves.

Ronon was in front picking their path, John following. The area was narrow but more leveled out so they stopped to drink some water. John thought about mountain goats and how they probably would love this place. He shifted his foot to brace himself better, but the rock underneath broke free and he started to slip. He couldn't right himself and started sliding further towards the edge of the narrow shelf they were on.

Ronon reached out to grab John by his vest and managed to fling John back against the mountain just in time. But his own foot slipped and he felt himself slide backwards over the edge, all the while scrambling for a handhold. It was all too loose to grab onto.

"Ronon!"

Though John had quickly recovered, he was too far away from Ronon to grab him, though he did try—his fingertips grabbed air. Then, he too, found himself following Ronon over the edge. Lucky for both of them, the descent wasn't too steep, so they tumbled down the incline. Their tumble down abruptly ended with Ronon pitching off a small cliff, free-falling several feet, to land hard on another ledge. John followed, landing hard—-right on top of Ronon.

John lay where he was, stunned, not really registering that he was lying on top of his friend. When he finally got his senses and realized where he was, he quickly rolled off, grunting at all the scrapes and bruises he was sure he was covered in.

"Ronon! Can you hear me?!"

John gently checked his friend who was unconscious. Ronon was breathing, though it was a bit labored and he had an obvious broken leg. John winced at that and all the contusions all over Ronon's exposed skin, though his leather pants protected his legs from getting scraped up.

John winced again when he realized that he may have caused Ronon's broken leg when he fell on top of him. Guilt flooded through him. He shook his head clear, he'd have to deal with his guilt later. Though he figured he had as many scrapes and bruises as his friend, luckily, it didn't feel like anything was broken. Looking up at the sun high in the sky, he wasn't sure how much time they had left before darkness set in. He had to figure out how to get Ronon and himself the rest of the way down the mountain, safely but quickly.

He surveyed the distance and sighed with relief. It wasn't much farther. First thing he needed to do was stabilize Ronon's leg. Finding branches for braces was easy as there were plenty of large scrub bushes growing in amongst the rock.

Using his belt, he secured the braces around the break and sat back to take a mouthful of water. Having a moment of rest seemed to bring out a flood of pain throughout his body, particularly the right side of his rib cage. Probably a bad bruise, he'd deal with it later. Occupying himself with trying to figure out a way to get them down the rest of the mountain and tending to Ronon's broken leg had kept his mind too busy and he had pushed his pain aside, glad he had a high tolerance for pain.

His thoughts were interrupted by painful grunts coming from his awakening friend.

"Ronon, hey buddy...welcome back...don't move too much, you've got a broken leg. It's braced but it's gonna hurt." Ronon blinked to clear his vision, seeing John sitting beside him.

"How ya feeling? How's your head?" John asked, concern making him frown.

"I'm good...how bout you? Ronon asked as he tried to sit up.

"I'm good. You got the worst of it.' John winced again. "seems I fell on top of you, broke your leg...sorry.'

"Not your fault. Glad we both survived that fall."

"Yeah, that wasn't fun."

John looked at Ronon carefully. "We don't have much more to descend, then a short trek to the gate. Think you can make it, big guy?"

Ronon looked up, seeing the slightly darker sky. "Don't have much choice."

John agreed. "Lean on me...if we go to the left it's a gentler slope down but it'll take longer. We can't afford another fall, so we'll go with the easier descent. Lean on me." Ronon nodded his head wearily.

They both struggled to get upright. Once stable, Ronon leaned heavily on John as they slowly and very carefully made their way down. By the time they made it to the bottom, it was nearly dark. Both men were spent, breathing heavily and damp with sweat, but unwilling to take a break—not wanting to experience whatever happened after dark—they forged on, happy their struggle would be over soon, the gate visible a short distance away. John noted that it was probably, officially...dusk.

As they neared the gate, they heard a shrill whining sound. John thought that it sounded like something powering up, and it wasn't too far away, maybe a click beyond the gate. Suddenly a large ray of light illuminated the sky. John knew it came from whatever just powered up...and with his luck, it probably wasn't a good thing.

Neither man slowed, in fact, they both seemed to sense the danger at the same time. Luckily both men were use to either being carried or being the carrier, so the rhythm they needed to speed walk was instinctual.

Adrenaline forced down any pain, as they hopped/ran for the DHD yards away.

The ray of light seemed to be scanning...the ray bouncing up and down, moving closer to their position. Any minute it would be upon them.

"Dial the Gate!" John yelled, knowing he really didn't need to tell his friend to hurry. He held Ronon upright, ready to sprint to the gate once it engaged and Ronon had sent their IDC.

He didn't know what was in store for them if they didn't make it, and he didn't want to find out. Running flat out, with Ronon doing his best to keep up, they dove through the event horizon. The ray of light passed over the gate a mere second after they went through. 

TBC

"


	4. Chapter 4

HOME BEFORE DARK

CHAPTER FOUR

Their exit from the gate was the most ungraceful exit anyone had ever seen. The two men were still hooked together in a run, the exit throwing them into a tumble that had them both going head over heels, tangled up in one another.

Chuck winced, thinking to himself how much that must hurt. Without thinking, he immediately summoned a med team.

They came to rest at the foot of the stairs rising to the control room. Both men lay still, breathing hard. John was too stunned to move for several minutes. Time enough for the gate crew to jump into action. While the SO's on duty secured the gate, others present ran to them to offer help.

Ronon was unconscious again, his head bleeding profusely. Someone put a pressure bandage over the wound and kept pressure on it. Someone else put their hand on John's chest, preventing him from sitting up.

"Colonel, stay still, sir. The med team will be here any minute. John was dazed but had regained a bit of sense, enough to realize his own head was bleeding and his arm was throbbing and his ribs were on fire. When the med team arrived, they took several cautious minutes to disentangle the pair.

Carson arrived just as they had them sorted out. Seeing John was at least conscious, he turned his attention to Ronon. To John's horror, he heard Carson order the defibrillation machine. John had no choice but to just lay and watch as they shocked Ronon's heart, hopefully forcing it back into rhythm.

John struggled to sit up, but was held down by a medic he knew was Sgt. Andrews. "Let me up, Sargeant! Now!"

"Sorry sir...I can't do that. You're hurt and I need to assess your condition before you move." The soldier knew how the Colonel felt..seeing his friend being resuscitated...but he had his duties, hoping the Colonel would see logic.

John got extremely light-headed, whether from the head wound or from seeing his friend flatlined. He had enough time to signal the Sargeant that he was about to spill his guts, before a basin was shoved under his chin.

Dry-heaving was really bad at the best of times, but each retch was hell with bruised ribs and adrenaline at an all time low. At the last heave, John collapsed, unconscious.

—

He woke slowly, blinking to clear his vision. Remembering what had happened, he tried to sit up, but was unable to. The pain in his ribs rose sharply but quieted, thanks to the pain medicine he figured was flowing through his body. From his prone position, he searched the surrounding beds, hoping to find his friend.

Panic set in as he searched, but didn't see Ronon. His heart rate went up, setting off the monitor. Carson was near and came rushing over.

"Colonel...relax...take a deep breath."

John gasped. "Ronon?!'

'Aye, Colonel...he's alive. Now, take a minute to breathe. I'm gonna put the oxygen on ya for a bit...your SATs are low."

John was thankful for the added oxygen..but more grateful for the news that Ronon was alive.

"Where is he Carson? How is he?"

Carson frowned. "Ronon is in ICU...his heart stopped, but we got him resuscitated. I'll not lie to you Colonel...he's in a bad way."

'Carson, I know he has a broken leg, but he was up and moving when we ran through the gate.?!"

'Aye...besides the broken leg and earlier head wound...I gather from the looks of both of you, that you both suffered a tumble...he hit his head again when he landed in the gate room. He also suffered a contusion to his heart, which was forceful enough to make it stop. We had to use the defibrillator to get it goin' agin. He'll be okay, barring any more complications.

John looked confused. "How did that happen?!"

Carson winced... "we'll talk about that later...right now, I need to do a check up on yourself.'

John lay quiet while Carson did his thing. Carson seemed satisfied. "Well, Colonel, all in all, your not in too bad of shape, want to hear the laundry list?"

John gulped. 'Sure"

Carson began to list his injuries. "Broken arm, concussion, bruised ribs—two cracked...bruised hip, multiple scrapes and bruising over your whole body, ...you two took quite a tumble coming through the Stargate... which accounts for some of those injuries but not all...and your fingertips and palms are covered in cuts...what happened?"

"Long story, Doc...are you sure Ronon will be alright?"

Carson nodded. "the lad is young and strong...he'll be out of commission for a good two months though—if he follows orders...otherwise it'll be more than that. His injuries are similar to yours, add a broken leg and he took a good punch to his chest."

John was about to ask about that when Carson held up his hand. "Now rest, Colonel. You'll be my guest for at least a few days, then bed rest in your room—if you behave." Carson looked at him sternly.

John sighed, resigned to tough it out. "Carson...when can I see him?"

Carson looked apologetic. "Not for a while, son. One, because you shouldn't be movin' around and two, he's in ICU. I'll have them move your bed next to the ICU room though, okay?"

John nodded, grateful that he'd be able to keep an eye on his friend, at least from the next room.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

HOME BEFORE DARK

Chapter Five

It had been four days...a very impatient four days, before Carson decided to discharged John to rest in his room. Though the man, who normally couldnt wait to escape the infirmary, went feom his bed to sitting with Ronon. Teyla and Rodney had been holding vigil also, but Carson had shooed them away to get proper rest, assuring them that he would hail them if Ronon awoke. John sat staring at his friend, willing him to open his eyes. He shifted his weight, silently cursing the pain he felt in his ribs. Holding his casted arm tightly again his chest helped, so he propped himself up with a pillow underneath to help hold his arm against himself.

Carson had finally told him how Ronon ended up with a bruised heart. Seemed that their exit ...and from what others told him...was pretty spectacular in its whirlwind tumble...his foot had kicked Ronon's chest, right over his heart—hard enough to make it stop and leave a boot print sized bruise on Ronon's chest.

John knew it really wasn't his fault...he hadn't had any control over their exit anymore than he hadn't had control over their falling off the mountain—though that kind of really had been his fault for slipping in the first place. So—-that was two things his conscience had to deal with. Watching Ronon laying there caused pangs of guilt to wash over him. His slipping and his foot catching Ronon in the chest...Ronon had taken the brunt of both his mistakes.

Carson entered the room and saw the pale pallor come over his friend. Knowing the Colonel well, he knew it was a sign of guilt. Guilt the man need not own, but owned all the same. In time...when Ronon was awake and could tell him himself that he need not feel bad, but for now, nothing anyone said would help the Colonel. Carson knew this by experience as John took responsibility for everyones' well-being personally, but especially for his friends.

"Colonel...John...I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. Sitting here waiting for Ronon to wake is not Reston' in your room. We need to attend to Ronon. Now, ye can come back later, but go—slowly, I might add—-go to your room and rest."

John left, but couldnt deal with being in his room just yet, so he went to the east pier. John sat back against the pier strut, wondering how the hell he was sitting there pretty much unscathed while Ronon lay in the infirmary in serious condition. Carson was confident he would heal after what they'd been through, no thanks to John. He had sat at Ronon's bedside until his backside was numb and Carson had kicked him out. He felt guilty for leaving but he had an overpowering need to be alone, out here, so he could finally process what had happened. And time to think about what he could have done different to save his friend injury.

He heard the door slide open and shut his eyes. He really wanted to be alone to deal with what had happened. No one usually came out here, knowing it was his favorite spot to unwind and find a bit of peace.

"Shouldn't you be in the infirmary? Did you escape when Carson turned his head? I wouldn't want to be you when you get caught!"

'I'm fine, Rodney...Carson released me to my quarters a little over an hour ago."

Rodney looked around. "This doesn't look like your quarters, Colonel."

"I needed some time alone."

"And, you can't be alone in your room?"

"I was hoping to avoid any visitors." John said pointedly.

Rodney knew John wanted to be alone, that was why he was determined for him not to be. Carson had told him that John had felt responsible for Ronon's injuries when he had slipped causing them both to fall down the mountain, landing on top of Ronon breaking his leg and then there was his boot slamming into Ronon's chest when they came through the gate, resulting in Ronon's heart to stop. Rodney knew that John was harboring guilt and it was his job to make Sheppard see that.

"Ronon's going to be fine. And I know he wouldn't, I mean he won't, blame you for what happened. It was an accident, plain and simple...all of it. Neither of you had control over what happened."

John just stared out toward the ocean. He knew what Rodney said was true, but still, the feeling of guilt persisted. Thoughts shifted to why he always felt guilty for things he couldn't control. He knew the answer to that, not a new epiphany there. His father. The man had always made him feel guilty for who he was, the choices he made and for things he had no control over.

"Aw, shit!" John cursed...he didn't want to go "there".

Rodney wasn't sure what John was thinking, so he tried something else.

"Look, say it was Ronon who had slipped, you who had gone over the edge first...him who fell onto you, breaking your leg? And as far as your exit from the gate? It could have easily been you who had been hurt. I wasn't there but I've heard how rough your landing was. Would you blame Ronon if you were the one hurt?! No! You

wouldn't! Rodney sighed. I'll tell you! He'll call you an idiot for dwelling on things you couldn't control! He..."

"Okay! Okay, Rodney...I get it!" John smiled, just a bit. "Thanks, Rodney.

Rodney felt relief, hoping John really saw his point.

"So, ah...why did Ronon want to go to that planet anyway?"

"Personal reason...but the place is beautiful. It would be a great alpha site, except for having to leave by nightfall. "

Rodney frowned. "Why?"

"I don't know. Something happens when it gets dark. By the time we got back to the DHD, it was dark. All of a sudden a ray of light lit up the sky and I think it was starting to scan the area. We high-tailed it through the gate just before it would've found us. Don't know what would happen, but Ronon says no one has ever been seen again if they stay past dark."

Rodney was intrigued and started developing theories immediately. " Let me look in the database. See what I can find."

"I was going to ask you to do just that." John was curious. The place would make a great alpha site. If Rodney could find something in the database to explain the light and what it did, maybe they could deal with it and shut it down.

Rodney was at a loss of what else to say. 'So, well, guess I'll go start searching...you gonna be okay?"

John knew he would be, when Ronon was awake and on the mend.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go back and check on Ronon." He stood up slowly, his healing injuries still making him stiff, and stretched. "I'll walk with you. Meet you in the mess for dinner around 1900 hrs.?"

"Make it 1800 hrs and you got a deal."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

HOME BEFORE DARK

Chapter Six

John was sitting by Ronon's bedside, drifting in and out of sleep when a grunt he heard made him instantly aware. He smiled.

"Hey, buddy?! Take it easy. We're back in Atlantis. Carson's been taking great care of you. Everything's okay."

Carson walked in, yielding a chart. 'Did I hear my name?"

"Just in time, Doc. I think Sleeping Beauty is waking up!" A flood of relief washed through John. Now he knew Ronon was going to be okay.

Ronon woke slowly, hearing the familiar voice telling him everything was okay, put him at ease and allowed himself time to become aware. A few minutes later he lifted one eyelid. Two friendly, smiling faces greeted him.

"Glad you finally decided to wake up!"

'Now, Colonel...you've seen him awake. I need ya ta leave and get some proper rest while I do my checks. If ye rest for a few hours, I'm sure Ronon here, will be more in the mood for some company...now scoot!"

John looked disappointed, but was satisfied to see his friend wake up. He fingered the object he had been holding in his hand, then placed it in Ronon's hand. "Thought you might like to have this."

Without looking, Ronon knew what it was and was grateful to know John had kept it safe. He ran his fingers over the crest. "Thanks."

"You betcha. See you later... better go before the Doc finds something to keep me for." He waggled his eyebrows and smiled. "Later!"

—

A week later, with no other complications, Ronon was ready to be released from the infirmary, crutches to help him keep mobile. His other injuries well on the way to healing.

"Between yourself and the Colonel here, you're both gonna give me gray hair. So off with ya both. Neither one of you listen, but Ronon, just because you're out of the infirmary, doesn't mean your healed. I expect you to use those crutches without fail...and no sparring!"

John smiled at the "doctor lecture" Carson was giving Ronon, glad for once it wasn't himself.

"Don't look so giddy, Colonel...you're just as bad, if not worse!"

"Hey, Carson...I've been behaving!"

"Only because you've been here visitin' and I've been able to keep an eye on you! Now git...before I change my mind!"

John gave Carson a mock salute, did a perfect about-face and fast walked towards the exit. "Beat you to the mess hall, Ronon!"

Carson yelped and John turned around, back pedaling, a big smile on his face. "Only kidding, Doc!"

"Cheeky bugger! Be good lads, I've got my spies keepin' a lookout for you two."

Ronon smiled as he made a point to use the crutches properly and slowly.

Carson just shook his head and headed for his office.

Walking into the mess hall, John told Ronon to find a table while he got his food for him. He'd get Ronon's tray then come back for his own. But one of his soldier's in a nearby table saw the handicapped men and came over to off his help.

John smiled. 'Thanks, Corporal Morris. I'll take you up on the help. Being one-handed and filling up a tray for Ronon probably wouldn't have ended very well."

Corporal Moore chuckled. "No, I don't suppose it would, sir. Can you fill your own tray and I'll get Ronon's?"

"Sounds like a plan, Morris. Thanks!"

'Anytime, sir. Besides I have training sessions with Ronon. I'm not above trying to make brownie points."

John burst out laughing.

A few minutes later they were through the food line. Obviously Morris had seen Ronon fill his tray before because the tray he had filled for him was piled with food.

John was glad for the assist as he struggled with his own tray, moderately filled. He was really glad to reach the table without spilling anything in his struggle to balance the tray one-handed. "

Ronon accepted his tray with a smile. "Thanks, Morris."

'No problem." Morris smiled. "Enjoy your meals, sirs. The meatloaf is pretty good today." John smiled. 'Thanks, Morris.' Morris nodded and left them to it.

They were silent for a few minutes while both busied themselves sampling what was on their trays. Ronon looked up between bites. "I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

''For going with me, helping me find my scheda, and for getting me back here."

John winced. "Big help I was..."

Ronon interrupted. "Nothing was your fault Sheppard...shit happens."

He stared at John with a challenging look, daring John to argue, knowing his friend felt responsible for his injuries. Neither man was great at the emotional thing and both understood there was really no need for words.

John nodded. "You had a talk with Rodney. Am I right?"

"Yeah—-we agreed you're an idiot."

"Huh! Thanks for that." John just smiled, knowing Ronon meant it only in a good way. "Since you mentioned Rodney...He's been searching the database for info on your planet and hasn't found anything yet, but he's been working on stabilizing the sanitation tanks, so he hasn't had a whole lot of time. Wanna go see if he found anything after we're done?"

"Sure...why not. Got nothing else to do. Bugging Rodney might be fun."

They finished and as they walked down to Rodney's lab, Ronon broke the silence.

"Sheppard...ah, I was thinking...if I never have children or if I die or something...I want you to keep my family's scheda."

John stopped and looked at Ronon seriously. 'Oh, wow...I...I'd be honored, Ronon. But let's hope you meet someone and have children and don't...you know...ah...die or anything. But, I'd be honored."

"Cool!." Ronon slapped John on the back, ending the awkward moment.

John thought about what just happened. Somehow his team had become family...this team of totally different personalities wove together to form a makeshift family of sorts. He thought perhaps he and Ronon were the most alike and he loved him like a brother. He hadn't given much thought that he may feel the same towards him.

Rodney was asleep on his keyboard when they arrived in his lab. John couldn't resist sneaking over, tickling Rodney's nose with the end of a plastic spoon. It took a few times for Rodney to react, swatting the air, John stifling a snicker. Ronon, however had a more direct approach, picking up a heavy book and slamming it down next to Rodney, making him jump up off his seat'

He glared at Ronon. "What'd ya do that for?!" He hadn't noticed John standing behind him. Taking advantage of his position, John came up behind him and shouted "BOO!"

Rodney jumped again, humiliated by being scared twice and seeing his "supposed friends" laughing.

"You two are idiots! Is this fun for the two of you?! Grow up!"

"Awww, Rodney, lighten up!" John sat down in Rodney's chair. "So—did you find anything yet?"

"You know, I've been kind of busy while you two spent your time lying in the infirmary."

"Well, I was already released from infirmary prison and Carson sprung Ronon a little while ago.'

"And aren't I lucky that one of the first places you two come to is to see me."

"Actually, we just came to see if you found out anything about Ronon's planet."

"It's not my planet.' Ronon deadpanned.

'Of course it isn't...but you never told me the name, so therefore I designated it "Ronon's planet".

"And you won't let ME name anything?!" Rodney sais sarcastically as he shooed John out of his seat, tapping on keys. "Well...from the coordinates I calculated from the gate address, the Ancients called the planet Protego. That's all I was able to find oout before the sanitation tanks went offline. So, now—-leave me alone so I can search the database some more."

John nodded at Ronon. "Lets go find Teyla.' Rodney was engrossed in what he was looking at, but said. "Teyla went to the mainland, something about somebody's birthday. She's staying there until tomorrow."

John sighed, wondering what Ronon, with a casted leg and him, with a casted arm—could do to occupy their time. He lit up, thinking about the New Avengers movie Lorne had brought back with him after having furlough back on Earth.

"Lets go make some popcorn and grab some beers. Lorne's got that new Avengers movie!"

As they left, Rodney looked up to see John pressing his ear com to hail Lorne. Glad the two finally left him in peace, but a little pang of jealousy hit when they hadn't asked him to join them, even though he had told them to leave—-still, it's not like he wanted to watch a mindless action movie. Sighing, he turned his attention to the database, looking for info on Ronon's planet...on Protego.

Two hours later, Rodney found John and Ronon in the lounge room where they were arguing who was the coolest Avenger.

"Ah...hate to interrupt your oh-so-important discussion, but I've found info on Protego." He rocked back and forth on his heels proudly.

John and Ronon's attention was immediately on Rodney. "Okay, so it didn't take too long, but the planet was on our list to check out at some point. The list is long and we can only go so fast. Who knows what's out there for us to discover...the Ancients liked to branch out and not keep their eggs in one basket...'

At his rambling, John interrupted "Rodney, what'd ya find out?!"

"Okay, so it seems the Ancients had ear-marked this place for a weapons depot, a safe haven from the Wraith or an outpost of some kind. I'm pretty sure they never got around to doing anything with the planet, except to install an interactive protection device designed to essentially zap anything with Wraith DNA. Quite ingenious really, though it's not planetary wide but covers a significant area in proximity to the stargate."

John was instantly peeved. "So—just another Ancient device that went kablooie and now zaps anything alive?!"

Rodney shook his head. "Something must have happened—in the ten thousand years—that damaged and corrupted the interface that recognizes Wraith DNA. I'll have to go check it out to find out what. Oh, and it's powered by the Ancients' version of solar power—that can account for it not activating til its dark, though that too is probably damaged because I'm pretty sure they would've wanted protection 24/7."

John looked hopeful. "So, if you can fix this thing, the planet would make a great alpha site and a great planet for refugees! Since Ronon and I are incapacitated, I'll assign Lorne and his team to take you through for now."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

HOME BEFORE DARK

Chapter Seven

The mission to Protego was scheduled for the following afternoon, giving Rodney time to make a thorough check of his gathered info.

John was bored, and if he admitted to himself, a bit anxious sending Rodney and Lorne's team out while he sat waiting. It wasn't that he didn't trust Lorne to keep Rodney safe, but nothing good had come from Ronon and himself being there.

"Sir, I ...ah...need to get at that console for status checks." Chuck said apologetically. It didn't bother him for the Colonel to be sprawled in the chair next to him. The Colonel often sat in the control room waiting when an away team was out, never relaxing until they reported in or came back. He knew the Colonel was itching to be out there and being sidelined with an injury only made it worse.

"Uh, sir?" He tried again, seeing that the Colonel's thoughts were preoccupied and hadn't heard him. Luckily the Colonel responded by shifting his foot off the console, readying himself to move.

"No need to get up sir, I'll only be a minute while I check the status reports."

John smiled. "Sorry, Chuck...am I in the way—seriously?"

"Not at all, sir...but if you want, I can hail you when Lorne checks in. Night fall on the planet is approximately 6 hours away. Major Lorne is due to dial in with an update in a little more than an half hour."

John decided to take Chuck up on his offer, he could go eat some lunch and see what Ronon was up . "Thanks, Chuck—I'll bring you a coffee when I come back." He patted the man's shoulder and headed out.

Thirty minutes later, Chuck was engrossed in a report,when he felt a tap in his shoulder and a cup of coffee appeared over his shoulder. He smiled, not really expecting his preoccupied commander to remember.

"Thankyou, sir."

John smiled and helped himself to the empty chair he had vacated not long before. 'Where we at Chuck?"

'Major Lorne should be dialing in any minute."

As if on cue, the Stargate activated. 'It's Major Lorne IDC, sir." When the event horizon stabilized, theymheard Lorne hailing them.

John relaxed. "Major? How's it going? "

"Dr McKay has identified the problem and thinks he'll have it fixed in a couple of hours."

"That's good, Major! Sometimes you need to light a fire under Rodney...even if he's sure he's fixed it, I want everyone back home before dark."

John couldn't relax and as the hours drew closer to the time he knew Protego would be nearing dusk, he decided to contact the team and find out what was taking them so long.

He had been so preoccupied that he hadn't even noticed the shift change. Amelia sat where Chuck had been. When she realized his attention was on her, she smiled.

"Good afternoon, sir."

"Oh, ah...Hi, Sargeant. Sorry—-if I'm in your way, just say so." He gave her a sheepish smile.

She smiled. "You're not in the way at all, sir."

He frowned, knowing she was lying...no one liked their CO lurking around while they were on duty—not even one taking up space and preoccupied.

"Sargeant, would you dial up Protego...McKay is probably giving Lorne a hard time."

'Yes, sir". Just as she was about to dial, the gate activated.

"Looks like they heard me". John smiled, relaxing his stance a bit, though he wouldn't be completely at ease until the last man came through back to Atlantis.

Rodney was the first through with Lorne and his team following right behind.

John met them down on the gateroom floor. "Cutting it a little close there, Rodney!"

Rodney smirked. "relax, Colonel...we had plenty of time...remember, I was there to fix that particular problem. But...in doing so, I may have created another." He looked sheepishly at John before shifting his eyes away.

A sense of dread instantly popped into his psyche...this was the Pegasus Galaxy after all, nothing went smooth.

Elizabeth joined them. "'Welcome back! Go for your post-mission checkup, get some food and rest. We'll reconvene in the conference room at 0800 for a debrief."

Rodney was tired and didn't argue. Lorne and his team had already left for the infirmary and besides writing up their post mission report, were not needed in the debrief.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Home Before Dark

Chapter EIGHT...

At 0800 the next morning, Elizabeth, John, Teyla, Ronon and Carson sat waiting for Rodney's report.

While Rodney looked rested, he seemed anxious.

"Okay, Rodney..you may begin." Elizabeth nodded, noting his anxiousness.

'Well, that beam Colonel Sheppard and Ronon encountered was actually suppose to be a dispersed anti-Wraith shield, emanating from the power source, out across a significant area covering at least the continent the Stargate is located on.'

John interrupted, excited by the news. "Fantastic! Think we've found a new alpha site or a safe haven for refugees!"

"Ah, not so fast Captain Fantastic...first you need to understand what went wrong. Some fool, who knows how long ago, decided to mess with the device, causing its malfunction, for whatever reason, who knows...but in doing so, the shield was concentrated down to that beam you saw. Whatever they did, also fouled the solar concentrator that stored the solar energy, which caused it to not work 24/7 and only functioned after a full days charge. The idiots then fooled with the anti-Wraith construct, causing the data to corrupt to include any living being greater than, say, the size of a large dog..zapping anything bigger out of existence."

"Who would do that?" Ronon asked, pissed off at persons unknown.

Rodney looked directly at him. "Oh, I don't know! How about I get my crystal ball!

John looked between the two. "Okay, enough...you fixed it though, right?"

Rodney slumped his shoulders. "It's fixed, for now...we may want to go back and disconnect the whole thing though..."

"And...we'd want to do that...why?!"

"Well, I fixed what I could...the shield is up and running 24/7...we do need to return to study the solar power storage technology...we haven't come across anything similar and we could hopefully adapt the technology for Earth use."

'What's the "but" Rodney?!" John was impatient, waiting for the bad news.

'It's fixed, the anti-Wraith corruption was extensive but I was able to reduce it from zapping anything to just detecting Wraith DNA."

"So, it'll zap anything Wraith, right? Sounds good to me!" Ronon smiled deviously.

Rodney winced. "It would be good...but...the corruption damaged the sensors and in adjusting the data stream, I found a tiny portion of the program missing."

John just stared at Rodney, waiting.

" The Ancients had the anti-Wraith device scan set for Wraith DNA, but it only detected DNA...in essence anything 100 percent Wraith or Wraith tech. The Ancients set it at a broad scale as they weren't concerned about small scale. But, with the portion I found missing...the shield will destroy anything—and I mean anything with a hint of Wraith DNA."

Ronon looked confused. "So—what's the problem?"

Rodney looked at Ronon, then John, then Teyla. "The problem is.." pointing to John. 'You've been bitten by an Iratus bug and been fed on by a Wraith."

Pointing to Teyla. "You have Wraith DNA due to the Wraith experimenting on your people." And you (pointing at Ronon) been fed on and had a tracking device that left its own traces of Wraith DNA."

Teyla was stunned. "Surely, our human DNA would more than compensate for the small amount of DNA obtained from the Wraith. Would it not recognize we are not Wraith?"

John got it. "No...Rodney is saying that...if we were to go to Protego, we'd be zapped in an instant."

Rodney nodded. "You and anyone else venturing to Protego unaware they may harbor Wraith DNA—even minutely trace amounts...would be zapped in seconds, obliterated almost instantly."

Elizabeth winced. "And without knowing how many humans out there have been victimized, like the Athosians...any innocent person carrying Wraith DNA by any means, looking for a safe haven would die going to Protego."

John looked at Rodney. "And there is no way to reset the 'whatever' that detects Wraith DNA to a higher setting?"

"Hello...did you not hear me say..missing data?!"

"But, your a genius, Rodney! You rewrote the Replicator code...can't you do the same thing there?!"

"I tried..and I made it worse!"

Before an argument started, Elizabeth raised her voice. "Well, we essentially know, who from Atlantis cannot go to Protego but ...it would be impossible to know or screen anyone else...I believe the only responsible thing to do is take down the device permanently."

Teyla nodded. 'Until Dr Beckett tested me, I had no idea I or any of my people might be carrying Wraith DNA...who knows how many others on different worlds were experimented on. The risk is too great for someone unaware to die in such a way."

Carson chimed in. "It would be impossible to test everyone and there is no way to warn everyone, so I also think takin' the shield down is the only solution, even if the planet is defenseless."

Everyone nodded. John added. "Well, with any luck, the Wraith won't ever take the chance of stepping foot on Protego...Who knows how long it's been since they have ventured there, but I'm sure their intel from the past has made Protego a 'no go'.

"John, I'd like you to pick a team with zero chance of having any Wraith DNA to return to Protego with Rodney to dismantle the device. Carson, please run tests on that team to ensure they are clear of any Wraith DNA. I think we got lucky Rodney, Lorne and his team were clean."

Rodney gulped, realizing she was right. "Maybe Carson should check me out—you know—to make sure."

"If it will make you feel better, Carson can check you too." Elizabeth insured her friend, thankful that although he had had numerous encounters with the Wraith, he had apparently been uninfected.

—-

Ten days later, the shield down and dismantled, SGA-1 was the first team granted a weeks retreat with Elizabeth and Carson joining them for the first three days. John lay on a blanket, warmed by the afternoon sun, watching Teyla hold an impossible pose as she meditated near the lake shore. He could see Carson some distance away, reeling in another fish from the lake. Ronon had gone for a run around the lake and Rodney was sitting under an umbrella, on his computer, of course. Elizabeth lay in a hammock, napping...a well-deserved reprieve.

Totally at peace, John inhaled the fresh air deeply into his lungs and turned his head to look over the expanse beyond the lake. A picturesque view ,the beauty of nature was astonishing. The last time he had felt at such peace had been at the mountain retreat his family owned in Colorado...or maybe it was when he had been able to surf to his hearts content on the Pacific Ocean off the Pali Coast while at their family beach house on Kauai.

He shook his head and chuckled to himself. Here he was a whole GALAXY away, on a planet five light years from his home Atlantis with the people he had come to care for, not only as friends but as the best family he could ever imagine. He thought he had never been so happy.

He sighed, knowing that once word got out, Protego would become a safe haven for misplaced refugees of Wraith cullings. It was all good though...Maybe the Wraith would stay away, afraid to risk their lives coming here. Eventually the truth would reach them, but hopefully not for a very, very long time.

In the meantime, they had a new alpha site, vacation spot and there was plenty of land for newcomers to come and build new lives. He looked around once more and smiled.

FIN

( I seem to have made a mistake using Elizabeth where I should have used Woolsey—-sorry about that—she fit better!)

I've been writing this one for awhile. Straying from my original idea, which happens to me a lot. Hope you enjoyed?! Please review and let me know what you think! SGA is still my fave, no other show has touched me so since...I thank and appreciate all other SGA fans out there for continuing their love for this wonderful cast of characters! Lin

PS. Well, the writing bug has struck! I just finished a short two chapter story and will post that...I haven't written this much in a long, long time. Hope you check it out, it's called Contagious...hope you like it!


End file.
